Toontown: Gloomer
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Danger is in Toontown as the Cogs invade again.  This time, with a stronger weapon.  Can 3 Toons save Toontown from the Chief Justice and his creation: Gloomer?  Note: The heroes are the Toon accounts of me and my siblings.  Written by my little brother.
1. Chapter 1: Toontown Trouble

ALL CAPITALS MEAN THAT THE CHARACTER THAT'S SPEAKING IS MAD!

**Chapter 1: **Toontown Trouble

It's been years since the Chief Justice tried to take over Toontown, and the Toons forgot all about it. They were having fun riding the trolley, racing at Goofy Speedway, and visiting Donald's Dreamland. Except one day, the history of Toontown had changed forever…

It started as a lovely day in Toontown Central, and the Toons were having fun! Except for at Cog City. The Chief Justice, the president of Cog City, was coming up with a plan to defeat Mickey Mouse and the other Toons. He looked at an old prototype of his first Cog ever. He called it "Gloomer." "Wait a second," he thought. "Maybe Gloomer's the answer to my problems! But how can I make it stronger than ever?" He looked at his storage boxes. One said, "Danger! Do Not Touch!" The Chief Justice smiled evilly. Then started laughing.

"You promised never to use those, boss!" Geary the Robot said. Geary was the Cog mechanic and the Chief Justice's lead henchmen. "But this is the answer to my conquest of Toontown!" the chief explained. "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Geary shook his head. Never trust the Chief Justice when he's angry! The Chief Justice calmed down, and smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Strikes!

**Chapter 2: **Evil Strikes!

Back in Toontown Central, the Toons were having fun! Three Toons were playing the Apple Catching game when the new Cogs invaded. One red duck named Little Dinky was catching apples when suddenly, he ran into a Cog! "That's not a Cog I've seen before," he said, confused. A light yellow cat named Robin nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, Little Dinky!" she cried. "I've met all the Cogs, and that's NOT one of them!" A peach bunny named Soda agreed, too. "I bet this has to do with the Chief Justice!" she suggested. Little Dinky and Robin nodded their heads in agreement. But actually, they invaded ALL of Toontown! They even kidnapped Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy! Something strange was happening!

Meanwhile, in Cog City, the Cogs were celebrating. But the Chief Justice was upset. "Where's Mickey?" he said, angrily. "Uh…um…heh," Geary said, nervously. "We, uh, well, um, forgot him." "YOU FORGOT HIM?" the Chief Justice banged. "But we'll get him, Chief!" Geary cried with proud. "We'll kidnap him tonight! Trust me!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

**Note: **Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I had too many ideas for other stories. So here we go! The final chapter! (Yeah! It's short!)

**Chapter 3: **The Battle

That night, Gloomer went into the Toon Hall and did his crime: capture Mickey! But on his way back to Cog City, he walked by Little Dinky's house, waking him up. He did the same with Robin and Soda! Then at Toontown Central, the three friends met up with each other. "Did you hear Gloomer this night?" Little Dinky asked. Robin and Soda nodded. "Well, I did, too!" Little Dinky told them. "I just searched Toon Hall and Mickey's missing! The Cogs have him!"

"But what about the others?" Soda asked.

"I bet the Cogs have them, too!" Robin added. "Let's go!" And the three were off!

At Cog City, the Cogs were celebrating. The Chief Justice was happy that Geary kept his promise. But then, they heard Little Dinky, Robin and Soda enter the room. "GET THEM!" The Chief Justice yelled. Gloomer came running to those three and dropped an anvil on their head. Now that the Toons were dazed, Gloomer charged up his Tooninator Laser and hit them, but it caused a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, the Toons were standing on their feet, not injured at all! "WHAT?!?" The Chief Justice yelled.

"You see?" Little Dinky told them. "Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the strongest weapon!" Then the Chief Justice got so mad he blew up! Standing in his spot was…Flippy?

"All right," Flippy told them. "I made the Cogs! I'm the Chief Justice!" Mickey's jaw dropped open.

The next day, everything went okay. Flippy was sent to jail and the Cogs were eliminated. Everything was back to normal, thanks to the power of friendship!

THE END 

**StarryEyes880**

Hooray for Toontown! The story's complete! Here's a sneak preview in my next stories…

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 3: **Dr. Sly is back, ready to eliminate Benjamin and Crash once and for all! This time, all of Benjamin's enemies have become minions of Dr. Sly, and Benjamin has a tougher adventure than ever!

**MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race II: **The continuing of MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race. Dr. Mario not giving up in completing his master plan! And only the racers can stop him!


End file.
